DigiMunks
by SuperSaiyanBeast
Summary: Instead of living the lives of chipmunk rock stars, Alvin and everyone else has been yet again transported to another world. But this time, the world is Digital. Mostly AxB but I'll through in some of the other pairings for the sake of others.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. I have been absent from story writing for a long time and there is no excuse for that and I sincerly apologize for my absence. **

**Now that that's done, I would like to present my new AATC crossover: DigiMunks! Rather than explain it, please read, review and tell me what you think. Also information on them will be in my profile.**

**PS My Ninja Chipmunk story is still underway so those who are reading it, don't lose hope.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Going Digital

"RUN, BRITTANY, WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!" It would seem a certain misbehaving chipmunk and his almost equally misbehaving female counterpart literally ran into trouble…again.

"Alvin…if…we…live…I'm gonna…kill…you!" It must be hard to threaten someone while breathlessly running from a black armored rhino/dinosaur thing. "How did we get ourselves into this mess?

"I don't know but first we need to escape…Monochromon," he said barely dodging a wild branch.

"Monochr-who?"

"**Monochromon: A Dinosaur Digimon whose armor and horn is harder than diamonds. He incinerates his targets with his Volcanic Strike."**

"Um, Alvin who said that?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me we're gonna here_ a lot_ more of that voice. Just keep running!" A few yards ahead of them turned out to be a cave. "Let's go in that cave up ahead." Luckily for the pair of chipmunks, the cave was just small enough for the Dinosaur Digimon to stay out of. Monochromon are usually docile and are plant-eaters, but something is making this one a ravenous beast. And like a good predator, it will wait until they have to leave the cave.

"Do you know anything about this world, Alvin?" Brittany asked will resting against the cave wall. Written on the walls was some strange digital writing.

"Brit, have I ever led you astray? Never mind, don't answer that. But to answer your question, yes, I do know about this world. We're in the Digital World."

"Digital World?"

"Yes, and in the Digital World are creatures known as Digimon, living, breathing forms of collected data from our world."

"Wow, Alvin, when did _you_ get so smart?" the sarcasm in her voice was hard to ignore.

"Well, when you spend your entire childhood watching this sort of stuff, you tend to retain something. Now back to what I was saying, this world is filled with Digimon, including that Monochromon outside waiting to eat us."

"But since he's just data, he can't hurt us right?" If only it were that simple.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Brittany still looked confused as ever. "Upon entering the Digital World, everything becomes data. Our bodies, our clothes, everything. So long story short, one good hit from that monster outside can turn us into scattered data dust." Now instead of confusion, it was fear on Brittany's face.

"So what are we gonna do?! That thing outside is going to wait until we have to leave. And what about the others: Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore? You obviously are the only one who knows anything about this world. How can they survive without you?" Alvin didn't respond. He grabbed he hand and did what he did best:

**If you call out loud**

**Will it get inside?**

**Through the heart of your surrender**

**To you alibis**

**And can you say the words**

**Like you understand**

**But the power's in believing**

**So give yourself a chance**

'**Cause you can **

**Sail the highest mountain**

**Swim the deepest see**

**All you need is the will to want it**

**And, uh, little self-esteem**

**So keep the faith**

**Don't let nobody turn you 'round**

**You gotta know when it's good to go**

**To get your dreams up off the ground**

**Keep the faith, baby, yea**

**Because it's just a matter of time**

**Before you confidence will win out**

**Believe in yourself **

**No matter what it's gon' take**

**You can be a winner**

**But you gotta keep the faith**

"Thank you, Alvin. You're right. The others will be fine. But right now, we need to defeat Monochromon."

"Let's do this." Before they had a chance to face the giant rhino, two bright red and pink lights flashed from deeper into the cave. Curious (and wanting to delay fighting Monochromon), the two searched and located the sources of the lights. In front of them were two floating figurines. The one on the left was red and yellow, looked like a warrior and engulfed in flames. The one on the right was pink and white, resembled a fairy and was surrounded by swirling winds.

"What are they?"

"The Spirits of the Legendary Warriors," Alvin's eyes were as wide as the sky while in the presence of the spirits. "On the left is the Spirit of Flame and on the right is the Spirit of Wind."

In that moment, shining lights emerged from Alvin and Brittany's pockets. Reaching into their pockets, in their possession were D-Tectors: Alvin's was red with a black grip while Brittany's was pink with a white grip.

"Brittany, are sure you want to do this?"

"Scared, are we now Alvin?" The Spirit of Wind infused itself with Brittany.

"Yeah right." The Spirit of Flame infused itself with Alvin.

"**Execute! Spirit Evolution!" **In the place of the two chipmunks were two cocoon-like masses of data. Emerging from Alvin's cocoon was: **Agunimon!**

**Agunimon: The Legendary Warrior of Flame. Standing for all that is true and just, he snuffs out his foes with his Pyro Tornado.**

In the place of Brittany was: **Kazemon! **

**Kazemon: The Legendary Warrior of Wind. Strong at heart and always positive, she is always determined to assist others to the best of her talents. She blows Digimon away with her Hurricane Wave and Tempest Twist attacks.**

"WAHOO! I'm a Digimon! This is the best day ever," Agunimon (Alvin) pranced around in complete bliss, lighting things on fire in the process.

"What?! Better than the day you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"Let's not concern ourselves with details. Right now, we have to beat Monochromon so we can leave this cave and look for the others." The new Legendary Warriors left the cave and approached the angry Digimon waiting for them. "Hey, Kazemon, if you distract him, I might be able to land a few solid hits to him.

"Sure thing…and you're still in trouble for a few minutes ago." She flew up to Monochromon and immediately caught his attention. "Minus the giant rhino in front of me, I'm kinda enjoying this." Without paying any attention to the environment outside of his target, the Dinosaur Digimon kept the pursuit going until he met an abrupt halt with an extended tree root, causing him to trip and exposing the only part of his body not covered in armor.

"Alvin, he's all yours."

"Hey, I'm Agunimon now. Now I think it's time for roast rhino, whoo!"

_**Pyro Tornado!**_

By spinning at high speeds, the Warrior of Flame generated a cyclone of fire and landed a devastating roundhouse kick to Monochromon's vulnerable area. Weakened by the blow, a ring of data circled around him.

"Sweet, I've always wanted to do this! Monochromon let your heart be purified by my cleansing flames. **Fractal Code, Digitize!**" Using his D-Tector, Agunimon scanned the exposed fractal code until all that remained was a purified DigiEgg. With their newfound strength and abilities, going against the beast was simpler than expected. Agunimon reverted back to Alvin due to exhaustion.

"Alvin, what was that ring around him when you beat him," Kazemon asked getting closer to Alvin.

"It was his Fractal Code. It is essential to all things inside the Digital World. It's in me, you, the trees, ocean…"

_**Tempest Twist!**_

Kazemon got on her hands, did a split and rapidly spun around before sending her unsuspecting boyfriend to the sky.

"I bet it's not the best day of your life anymore."

* * *

**YO! How was it? You know what to do. See you next time, which I hope is real soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm terrible at keeping update promise, but what can I say, I get distracted. But here is yet another great chapter to an awesome tale. Please leave reviews because they are awesome and so are you. DigiMunk time!**

**P.S For those who don't know I have a AATCxNaruto Crossover. Check it out and experience greatness!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unprecedented Threat

"My lord, my lord! An unsuspecting report came from the jungle section of the Digital Frontier!" A shrill voice traveled along a corridor directed towards the throne room. The source of the voice burst through the doors of the room, bowing towards the ruler on the throne.

"What is it, **ShadowToyAgumon**?"

**ShadowToyAgumon:** ** A ToyAgumon infected by a computer virus. These creatures are very hostile as they bully the children that once played with them.**

"Forgive me my lord, but I have just received word that Monochromon has been defeated by two foreigners of the Digital World."

"I see. It's a shame. Monochromon was the best at what he did. Were the foreigners identified? Surely they must be skilled enough to take out one of my best soldiers."

"Yes, they are two small furry creatures believed to be from the world parallel to ours."

"Furry…creatures…?" the tone of his voice suggests that there must be an error. "Are you sure the tracker was correct in identifying them?"

"There is no doubt about it, master. There is one small detail that I should menti-"

"Silence," the ruler interrupted. "I find it hard to believe that 'small, furry creatures' from the other world defeated Monochromon. But since I'm a generous master, I will save you the trouble of disposing these foreigners and will personally take care of it."

* * *

"Geez, Brit, was that really necessary. It took me forever to find my way back…not to mention my head is still throbbing," it would seem Alvin learned to (temporarily) watch what he says around a certain someone.

"Your head is the least of our troubles. It's been only a few hours and we've already encountered a ferocious monster and became Legendary Warriors. At first glance, this place seems like a regular forest, but it's a lot more than that."

"Wow, when did you get so perceptive?"

"Alvin, I'm serious. When I became Kazemon, it felt as if I were meant to fight here. Meant to fight some evil force in this place. I'm sure you felt something when you were Agunimon."

"You're right. It felt like a surge of pure energy giving me the strength to take down Monochromon. It felt good. Yet, even right now, I hear the spirit telling me to that I'm also meant to be here."

"Do you think the others would mind if we stayed here a little longer?" Alvin looked at his D-Tector, and then grinned at his girlfriend.

**If we take our time**

**And we stick together**

**Everything we do**

**Will go our way**

**And if we try**

**Now and forever**

**No matter what comes next**

**We'll be okay**

**Let's kick it up**

**And show them all the things**

**That can do **

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**Cause they ain't seen the last**

**Of me and you**

**Let's kick it up**

**Together **

**Together **

Feeling revved up and ready to go, Alvin darted head first, deeper into the forest.

"Alvin, you sure are high-strung, but that's what makes you who you are." It was long before she did the same thing. This world _is_ dangerous and someone's gotta keep an eye on him.

* * *

_**Double Backhand!**_

Where a mighty tree used to stand was a pile of splintered wood and planks. The source: a ravaging blue whirlwind.

"Outstanding, **Gaomon**, your speed and power has increased exponentially. If you keep this up, we'll be unbeatable." The whirlwind calmed down to reveal a blue, bipedal akita-like dog adorned with red boxing gloves and a red scarf tied around his head.

**Gaomon: This cool and collected Rookie Digimon is no household pet. With keen speed and precision, he knocks down any adversary with his Double Backhand and Rolling Upper attacks.**

"Thank you very much, sir," Gaomon, after observing his pile of damage and obliteration, retreated to the voice; looks like a familiar face is also in the Digital World.

"Gaomon, I told you, it's fine, you can call me Simon," Simon (for those who don't know) is a slightly taller and noticeably _smarter_ chipmunk than his brother, Alvin. However, instead of his normal blue hoodie, he wore with a blue sleeveless t-shirt adorned with a white Crest of Knowledge on the back. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and to match, a black scarf around his head. Around his neck, a blue and white Data Link Digivice. "Let's just keep at it, shall we?"

"Yes, sir." Once again, a ferocious whirlwind was formed and was sent on a ravaging path of destruction.

_**Wow, it's only been two days since we've been sent to the Digital World and yet, it as if we've been here longer than that. Gaomon is getting stronger by the minute and I feel myself getting stronger as well. I never would have thought that two days ago.**_

* * *

_Deep in the middle of the dense jungle, two chipmunks laid passed out on the ground; one boy one girl. Both tattered and seemingly exhausted, it was as if they've been in a serious battle. _

"_Do you think it's them?" Not far from them, behind the bushes, were two strange creatures. They were observing the two fallen chipmunks as if they were very important. _

"_There's only one way to find out." These creatures pulled out two similar devices, one blue and white and the other purple and white. Reacting to the chipmunks, the devices floated towards them, like they belong to them. Suddenly a flash of light overtook them, giving them new clothes to replace their ripped and worn ones. Also, thanks to the light, the boy began to wake up. _

"_Ugh, my head. Huh, where am I? What is this place?" The male chipmunk examined his surroundings, even though he was still clueless as to what happened or how he got there. Quickly, he went over to aide his friend. "Jeanette, Jeanette, wake up."_

"_Simon, is that you? What happened to us? Is everyone else ok?" _

"_I wish I could tell you, but from the look of things, we got separated from them. But don't worry. As much as I hate to admit it, my brother is capable of being a good leader. Right now, we have to figure where we are exactly," he said helping he to her feet and observing her new attire. "Wow, nice clothes."_

_Confused, she looked at her reflection in a nearby stream. She now wore a purple tank top with a black leather jacket adorned with the Crest of Sincerity on the back. Also, in her hair was a violet rose._

"_Wow, these clothes are great. And I can say the same for you." In the midst of looking themselves over, the two heard rustling in the bushes. Soon after, the two spectators emerged. One was a tough looking blue dog-like creature and the other was a small green plant…thing. Naturally, the chipmunks were frightened by these two foreign beings, fearing that they'll soon be attacked. Knowing that he'd have to protect Jeanette, Simon swallowed his fear and started to walk towards them. "Simon, don't go over there!"_

"_D-Don't worry, I'll be fine," hiding his fear was certainly a hard thing to do when faced with encountering unknown creatures. "E-Excuse me, b-but we mean no harm. Now if y-you just let us pass peacefully, then all of us can just go about our business." The blue dog and the green plant looked at each other and just grinned at the two in front of them._

"_I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid we can't do that," baring his teeth slightly, the dog certainly scared the chipmunks to no extent. "In fact, we've actually been looking for just the two of you."_

"_Us? Why do you need us?" Now, the two slowly approached Simon and Jeanette respectively and fearfully towered over them. It wasn't long until the towering statures extended a hand._

"_Because you are our partners. I'm Gaomon. Nice to finally meet you, Simon," the blue one looked down smiling his now puzzled partner. _

"_H-How d-did you know my name?" _

"_It's like we said, you are the too we've been searching for. Jeanette, I'm Lalamon," the green one cheerfully greeted. _

"_Lalamon?" all she could do was blankly repeat her name._

"_That's right!"_

_**Lalamon: A Plant Type Digimon with a pure heart and a voice to match. Her Sing a Song lures her enemies to sleep while her Seed Blast attack finishes them off.**_

"_You two are our partners. We've waited years for you to come here," Gaomon nobly kneeled down in front of Simon, as if he was his servant. _

"_Excuse me, um, Gaomon? Two things; first you don't have to bow down to me when you're talking to me. Second, not to be rude but, where exactly is 'here'?" _

"_You're in the Digital World and we're Digimon, Digital Monsters."_

"_Digital…Monsters?" _

"_We prefer Digimon and there's no need to be afraid. A lot of Digimon are really nice and you have me and Gaomon as partners to protect you."_

"_Again, I don't mean to be rude, but you two keep mentioning us being your partners, but how are we partners? We're only kids, well singing chipmunks, but juvenile chipmunks still."_

"_That's perfect because only children can become Digidestined." Hearing that stumped them completely. "Look over there, where those Digivices are." They walked over to the spot where they woke up from and picked up the devices. "Those are yours."_

_It's been nearly ten minutes and the chipmunks were only talking amongst themselves since receiving the Digivices. However, they were cut short after a sudden earthquake. The source: a rampaging Greymon. The only thing scarier than his bark is his bite. _

_**Nova Blast!**_

_With a fireball hotter than an exploding star, the jungle caught flame in a matter of seconds._

"_Oh no! That Greymon is destroying everything! Gaomon, we must do something!" _

"_You're right, Lalamon. Simon, you ready to fight?"_

"_Are you kidding?! We can't fight that thing! That thing's bigger than our house! What could we possibly do?!" Simon was definitely more afraid than ever. With a giant fire breathing dinosaur big enough to blot out the sun, who wouldn't be? You'd be surprised._

"_Simon, we have to protect this jungle," Jeanette told him before stepping up to the beast._

"_What are you saying? We're only kids. What can kids do?"_

"_Only kids can become Digidestined. Why do you think we have these Digivices? It's because we're __**destined**__ to make a difference in this world. Sure back home, we are world famous rock stars, but somehow we were called to the Digital World because Gaomon and Lalamon saw beyond that. We're their partners and I'm ready to fight." This was the first time Jeanette really spoke what she was truly feeling. Having never seen this side of her, Simon was a little shocked, but took it all to heart._

"_You're right, we are more than superstars; we're Digidestined! Gaomon, let's show this dino who's the __**real **__king of the jungle."_

"_Sir…yes, sir!"_

"_You ready, Lalamon?"_

"_Ready!"_

"_**D.N.A! Charge!" **__Data gathered around the chipmunks' hands as they then transferred it to their Digivices. _

"_**Gaomon, Digivolve to…Gaogamon!"**_

"_**Lalamon, Digivolve to…Sunflowmon!"**_

_**Gaogamon: A Champion Level Digimon known for its astonishing speed. Using this speed, he blows away foes with his Dash Double Claw.**_

_**Sunflowmon: Another Champion Level Digimon whose power comes from the sun. Using its petals and powerful solar energy, her Sunshine Beam attack is not to be taken lightly. **_

"_Go get him guys!" in unison the chipmunks cheered on their new companions. With newfound power, Gaogamon and Sunflowmon overpowered Greymon, causing him to revert back to a DigiEgg. It still took another two hours to put out his fire, but as long as they had each other, they felt like there was nothing impossible for them to do. After, learning about the current state of the Digital World, they felt they had to stay. No matter how long it took, they vowed to make things right._

* * *

"Hey, Gaomon, that's enough for today. Let's go meet up with Jeanette and Lalamon and call it a day," Simon called out after recalling the past days' events. _**We will make a difference in this world. I just hope Alvin and the others will be alright without us.**_

"Right behind you, sir."

* * *

**Hope ya liked it. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEE REVIEW. Thank you so much! Until next time, stay frosty.**


End file.
